The Bitter and the Sweet
by HadrianD
Summary: Aino Minako is headed home for some well earned rest and relaxation but learns too soon that, that's probably not going to happen. Enjoy. Check out the Sequel to this called, 'Cry of the Raven.'
1. There is No Ordinary

**Warning:** There really isn't much to warn about with this one. Let me think here. Oh…shit. I have a hole in my pants. Ah, crap. Now I have to rate the story for language. I'm really tired. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. And if there are typos in this story, I don't own those either. Damn…the hole in my pants is really bad. Sadly, I own that. Right on the crotch too…just my luck.

**The Bitter and the Sweet**  
Chapter 1: There Is No Ordinary

As I expected; rain again. The moment I stepped off the plane it was overcast and rain. That's how I knew I was home. England. I walked into the main area of the airport to collect my luggage and I took in a deep breath of fresh air on the way. All around me, people of all ages were scattered while waiting for their own bags and items. I grabbed at my own two bags on the conveyor belt and began to exit the airport. Waiting for my father to arrive, I leant against a wall and fiddled with a few strands of my long blonde hair.

"Hey, are you that Aino Minako. I hear you're a real star."

I smiled, turned and was greeted by a single daisy. My father, Edward Aino, forty-five and still a perfect gentleman.

"In the flesh. I suppose you're my number one fan." I took the pretty flower from him.

"You bet."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I've never forgotten his scent; it was masculine, soothing and best of all: it was relaxing and reminded me it was safe here. After the divorce of my parents, my mother and I had left for Japan while my father had stayed in England. It broke my heart to tell him I would be leaving with mother, but Artemis had said the enemy had moved to Japan anyway. My duty as a leader was most important and it gave me a second home. Nevertheless, I missed him everyday.

"How about lunch?" He said.

"How about strawberry milkshakes?"

"Yuck, you haven't gotten over that strawberry phase yet?"

I grin and poke him in the side. "Strawberry is not a phase, it's a flavour. In fact, it's quite possibly the best and most misunderstood of all flavours. So before we get into this discussion, you have to ask yourself one question: Do you feel lucky?"

"Yes but more so in the mornings."

Our conversation continues along the lines of humour and catch-up talk as we begin to walk to his car. My father had become very successful a few years after the divorce. My mother had always believed he would never make it anywhere in life. That's why she pushed me to study even though I never did very well. When my family was together; we were never able to have polite conversation. I can't blame my mother for this because when she and I were alone, we would have our good times as well. When it was just me and my father; times were mostly humorous. My mother abhorred our inside jokes though.

It would be lunch, milkshakes and a short drive around England before we were back to his home, which should have felt like my home too had not so much of it changed. I would get used to it. It was late and all I could imagine was laying in my big, comfy bed. So it was up the stairs and down the hall, second door on the left. I changed into the pyjamas that Usagi had bought for me--they had little bunnies all over them; she didn't want me to forget her-- as quick as I could and just fell onto my bed.

I was almost asleep before I heard the knock at my door.

"Mina?"

My father came into my room, sat at the end of my bed and pulled the sheets up to my neck.

"I'm glad you're here with me, this summer."

"I'm really happy to be here, Papa."

"I know we lived lives in the past that may have been very different; possibly difficult to comprehend. I just want you to know that I loved you then and I love you now. Okay?"

"Mm. I love you too."

"Alright. Goodnight then." He kissed my forehead and quietly left.

I was out like a light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day two was here quicker than lightning and the first thing I did after dinner was keep my promise to call home. I picked up the phone and dialled the numbers most familiar to me. The long-distance charge was something I would discuss later because right now, I was going to have way too much fun.

A few rings and I heard the click of a phone being picked up. There really wasn't any answer but a loud thump and pained groan instead. I giggled a little bit before my tired friend answered her phone.

"Hikawa Shrine…Moshi, moshi."

"Good morning, Sunshine. This is your 4:00AM wake up call."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. But then a sigh.

"You sound like you miss me already." I said.

"We all do. "

"Ah, that's the way it should be." I joked. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing much, really. The gang have been doing what they always have."

"Mm. Sounds very peaceful. And you?"

"Me? You know me."

"I do know you. I wish you would relax." I said.

"Oh…" I could imagine her frowning. "You know I can't do that, Mina-chan."

"I know."

The death of Rei's grandfather had been a huge loss to all of the senshi. After so many years of meetings at the shrine, you came to understand how important he was to Rei and suddenly he became important to all of us. I realize now that there was no way that he could not have known our secrets. Loyal to his Granddaughter and faithful to his beliefs; he was a very good man. Rei had taken it horribly. Of course, this was not a visual occurrence. Not many people live to see Hino Rei collapse on herself. She drowned herself in her duties to the shrine. Ignored all of us and we gave her the space we knew she wanted.

Well, one day I decided that I was sick of giving Rei her space…

_That woman had it coming. As far as we all knew, she was dead. A month. A whole damn month and not a word from the Miko. I stalked up the steps to the ancient Hikawa Shrine; I knew exactly the direction to take. She would be at that fire again. Not eating. Not sleeping. Barely living._

_I slid the door open and immediately hated being right._

_"Hino Rei…There are no words to describe how angry I am right now."_

_The girl still sat kneeling in front of the sacred fire. The ends of her hair slightly singed by the blaze. I kneeled at her side and faced her. Watching her hands as she performed Kuji-In. This was always mesmerising but I had to put a stop to it._

_"Rei-chan.." I whispered. "Stop now…"_

_I took her hands to catch her attention and she cast her fiery amethyst eyes towards me in what could have been a very frightening instant of rage. I pulled her towards me into a firm hug and gave her some time to disarm herself. In a few moments, she managed to feel every feeling under the sun but ended in tears against my shoulder._

_This was the feeling of having so much strength but not having the right kind of power. She cursed everything, even me. But I let her and in the end she slept it all away. I was with her when she woke. Her apologies had spread quickly; her embarrassment at being seen so vulnerable was evident._

_"Makoto said that she would be by to help you with the cleaning in the mornings."_

_Rei was already shaking her head and about to disagree but I shushed her._

_"Ami has decided to work with you on issues of business. Usagi and I will work around the shrine as well."_

_I could tell she was already feeling inadequate about calling on her friends right now but there was simply too much to do for her to do it alone. She nodded, stood and retrieved the robes I had folded on her dresser._

_"You're not worthless, Rei-chan. You're exhausted and it's making you sick."_

_"These are not reasons to abandon my duties."_

_"Ever-loyal, Mars. You're not understanding me then. Your duty is to protect the Princess. If you are not well enough to accompany my soldiers into battle at any time than you are abandoning your duties. I don't want to order you to rest."_

It was the first time that I could tell someone truly hated me. There were reasons for putting it in those terms. Simply, it was because saying "Rei-chan, we're your friends and we want to help you" would not cut it. Of course she knew I was right but Rei's temper was always so short. She detested me for the whole month I took care of her. Rei had eventually recovered her health and she even got used to having the extra help at the shrine. Her anger towards me seemed to disintegrate and we apologized to each other with shopping and milkshakes.

"Well, how is England? You're going to send me a postcard right? Lots of nice-looking guys?"

"It's nice to be home but it feels a little odd to call it such. I miss the shrine."

"I never thought I would hear that from anyone of you." She said.

"Dreams do come true." I smiled at her tone of disbelief as I flipped through some of the postcards I picked up at the airport. "Anyway, Rei-chan. Tell the others I love them and that I'll be shipping some of these cards out really soon."

The conversation ended sooner than I had wanted it to and I was doomed to be bored again.

"Mina?" My father called from the kitchen. "Do you want to take a walk?"

I did mean to travel around the old neighbourhood sometime that week but as the boredom had begun to escalate I realized that there was no time better than the present.

The park we were going to was not far from my house. I used to play there with a few other children from my childhood. The play area with the swings and jungle gym had been updated to a newer look but everything else had stayed the same. The park wasn't too far from the elementary school I had used to attend so we began to walk towards it.

"So…you never told me about your friends in Japan." My father smiled down at me.

"They're a fantastic bunch. More like family really."

"I'm glad you could make some friends as good as them. What are their names?"

I described my best of friends to him, trying not to leave out too many details. I'm sure I was talking far too quickly. But he did pick out the names Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka and marvelled that I was friends with such world famous people. Which reminded me…

"Michiru-san is having a concert in London next week and I would really like to go. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting you."

"Sure, darling. I'd love to go to her concert."

I was about to smile when the quiet night was shattered by screams not too far off in the distance. My father and I both looked back towards the jungle gym, which had just transformed itself into quite a large multi-coloured and misshapen beast. My mind reeled over all the possible enemies it could have been and I realized it was never that easy…

It was time to transform.

**Author Notes:**

If this isn't as good as anything else I've written (which isn't much) it's because I'm forcing myself to write. It's hard to do but I have to do it or else I'll have these ideas and images stuck in my head forever. That just hurts. All I can do is write to the best of my ability and hope that it's good enough to please. I do hope you enjoy this story though because I will truly enjoy getting it out of my mind. Right now though, I have to sleep. Thank you.


	2. Chain Yankers

**Author's Notes Part 1:** I figured it would be pretty dumb to put a warning at the beginning of all the chapters. I'm worried I'm slipping out of character with Minako. At the same time--because she's mine for now--it's alright. I have plans but I would hate to stray too far from the Minako we all know and love. Well…I love her. I'd hope you did too. She can be pretty entertaining. But mostly pretty. 

**Disclaimer:** I'm not sure I should continue disclaiming either… I'm pretty sure I've disclaimed quite enough. But since disclaiming seems to be rather amusing, I will disclaim once more. I disclaim Sailor Moon. There. I hope that made someone happy.

Chapter 2: Chain Yankers

My father tugged at my arm and urged me to escape from the horrible scene with him but years of fighting and training taught me to ignore the plea to run. I ducked down behind a park bench and my father followed suit. His worry was touching but my being at this scene was imperative.

"Minako! This is crazy; we need to get out of here, Honey."

"Shh, Papa. Don't worry."

I concentrated on the monster in front of me while it looked for victims. Before I could assess the monster's attacks, strengths or weaknesses it seemed to fall into a fit of madness. Stomping, growling, roaring. It was large, bulky and slow. It began to glow. It leap and shot a single beam towards the ground. When it made contact the beam's diameter began to expand. I grabbed my father's arm.

"Now we run!" I said.

The ground began to tear behind us as we ran; ripping through trees and mutilating the tiny park. There was one place we may be safe: the elementary school. I explained the plan to my father and we began to run in its direction. I looked back to see the monster following at its own sluggish pace. Once we reached school grounds, we quickly made our way into the building.

"Quick, Papa, in here!"

"Minako, this is the janitor's closet!"

"No questions!"

As soon as he stepped inside I had shut the door and began to sprint down one hallway. I got into a classroom and closed the door. I pulled out my communicator and stared down at it.

_"Mamoru-san and Odango-chan are very happy, aren't they?"_

_"Mm. Things are good like this."_

_"I should have been best man."_

_"Ha! Just because you look gorgeous in a suit doesn't mean you're a man. You're far too beautiful."_

_"Ah...well, being the best will do."_

_"Just the comment I'd expect from a cocky blonde."_

_"Last I checked you were just as blonde...if not just as cocky, Love Goddess."_

I put the communicator away for now. This was nothing; some stray beast looking for trouble. I wouldn't let this ruin the peace that my soldier's had for the time being. There was simply no more time to reason with myself. I pulled out my henshin pen and lifted it high.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"

The light embodied me. The familiar light that always made me the star I needed to be. Super Sailor Venus: The Leader of the Sailor Soldiers and Guardian to the planet of love and beauty. I left the building to find the abomination creeping through the schools playing fields and knocking everything in its path.

"Foul beast. I can't think of how many ways to curse you for leaking your existence all over this peaceful time! No matter. In the name of the Planet Venus! I will punish you!"

The end of my speech brought only the slightest alterations of expressions to the monster's deformed face. It was confusion. Threats from a teenage girl in an orange sailor suit were always confusing at first. It made a sloppy attack, nothing threatening at all. It was almost completely brainless of a monster to use its own head as a hammer. It cracked the floor in front of me but that was easily dodge as well. I was almost insulted by how crude it was.

"Yield and bow, you disgusting creature!" My 'love-me chain' shot out from my fingertips. With expert precision, it wrapped itself around a twisted, orange, metal bar that I dared to call a leg and than I gave it an abrupt tug. The mess of metal had always seemed off balance to me and my haul had pulled it back off it's feet and face first onto the ground.

"That's more like it. Now you're finished!" I shouted. "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" My kiss of death sent the disastrous fiend sprawling in no particular direction. Once landed it let out one more pained groan, made an attempt to move but finally disintegrated in defeat. I sighed with satisfaction and silently whispered, "dusted."

I looked around because after a while one tended to learn to expect more from a battle. It was insulting that something so pitiful remained in the world; attempting to destroy my home. And maybe I was being too confident. I was simply upset.

I de-transformed and walked back into the school to collect my father. He acted as parents act when they realize their children could have been in grave danger. Angry. I suppose he believed I had somehow gotten past my phase of getting into trouble. He had not been given the chance to grow used to my random disappearances like Mother had. Hopefully, he would not be required to.

"Where did you go anyway?"

While we walked the long way home--around the mess that had become the park--I suddenly realized I had been ignoring a large portion of my father's rant. I lied before my mind could even consider telling the truth.

"To contact the officials."

"They don't seem to be here yet. I wonder what happened to that monster."

My father put an arm around my shoulders and looked around protectively. I laid my head against his shoulder and decided I would keep Venus's appearance a secret.

"I'm sure they took care of it rather quickly."

"There hasn't been a demon here in a long time." He said. "I was sure they just drifted off to Japan. Quite odd really. A little frightening. Did you see them ever? Were you attacked at all?"

He became nervous. I suppose realizing your daughter could have been in the midst of a war zone does that. How could I calm him down?

"There were attacks but we were always safe." A half-truth. "The Sailor Soldiers protected us."

I leant against him and put an arm around his back.

"I'm not so sure a bunch of young girls in sailor suits could fight demons, Minako."

I wanted to laugh. Maybe even cry. Fight demons? Yes. We fought demons. But we also saved lives. Saved worlds. Sacrificed dreams. For a minute, I wanted to curse the skirts and bows for not being plate metal or chain mail. But I got a grip on those feelings and knew that it didn't matter. All I had to do was remember Mercury's constantly deepening wells of knowledge, Jupiter's right hook and Mars's blazing passion and I then realize how proud I am of my skirted warriors.

"They saved this world." I whispered to him and into the night. Then I watched the moon intently as it lit up the streets leading us back home and wondered if they all knew how much they meant to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Preheat oven to 350 degrees… Place bread sticks on a flat pan and bake for 2 to 3 minutes." It was straightforward. Good. I liked that in a quick, unhealthy breakfast snack. I winked at the package and blew it a kiss. "You and me should get to know each other a little…better."

"Minako. We should talk."

My father's voice stunned me and I dropped the package back onto the counter.

"I realize that you're young and…times are very different now. I just want you to know that I'll always love you and accept you for who you are. But before you run off and marry the breadsticks…would you at least consider the fact that they are smeared in garlic?"

I threatened to throw the package at him before he fled the kitchen. I was in pursuit of him, with the breadsticks in hand, only to find him picking up his briefcase for work at the front door.

"I suppose this isn't a good time to spread all this garlic goo off on your suit in my quest for vengeance towards you for scorning my one true love?"

I hugged the precious carb-o-licious, garlic smeared, breadsticks to me.

"No…That wouldn't be such a fabulous plan at the moment."

"Well than you better get going, Evil-doer. Because in the name of all things garlic infested and good, I am about to punish you!"

He gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before heading out.

"Don't get into any trouble at the mall, okay?"

Trouble? It was just shopping!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. Trouble. Line-ups! Line-ups everywhere! Didn't anyone go to work! Line-ups for change rooms! Line-ups for parfaits! There was no escaping the dreadful downfall of summer vacation: It was everyone's summer vacation. I was sure that the entirety of students that attended the four nearest schools to that particular mall were currently in it. It was far beyond annoying. Especially when that old woman practically stole that red summer dress I had been eyeing. I was glad that the arcade seemed to be unpopular and I set myself in front of the first video game that seemed to be interesting and open.

After inserting a token into the machine, I found it was a fighting game. It wasn't too challenging and after a few rounds I looked up from the screen to my surroundings. Suddenly, I felt out of place. Old. Not that eighteen was too old to be playing video games. But these people…I could tell I didn't fit with them.

I left the arcade and passed my free game off onto the first kid I saw. Sitting on a bench outside the arcade, I watched the people pass by me, feeling very detached and lonely. Then I realized the problem hadn't been with me but with the mall itself. There was something eerie about the place and it was making me feel uneasy. Almost queasy and anxious.

Ah…In Minako-land, it's not unlikely that an attack takes place everyday. Sometimes there are even two a day. Lucky me. My hand was in my purse, my fingers curling around my wand and I held onto it tightly. I looked around suspiciously. My heart had begun to pound, which caused my head to do that exact same thing. Deep breaths. There! The doors to the arcade swung open and a group of teenagers sprinted out as quick at they could, dispersing into all different directions. I stood up, ready to find a secluded area to transform when…

"And don't you come back here ever again! Damn kids!"

The manager of the arcade shouted, fist shaking high in the air. I sat back down, willing my heart to calm down. Everything was alright; I was just paranoid. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling I was having about Broadgate Centre. It would be better if I left.

I would see Michiru on the weekend and we would straighten things out for good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note Part 2:** Not an exciting enough cliff-hanger? I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out. Yes, I wanted it to end a little more exciting than this but I've hit five pages already and its seven in the morning. I'm just happy that I felt so inspired to write this. I hope you've enjoyed it. Time to read over it, edit it and post it. Night, folks.


	3. Ex Gratia

**Author's Notes Part 1:** Hello! I know, I know: "How come it took you so long to update, Hadey-poo!" Well, my darling fans, the answer is simple. I lost my direction for a little while and I realized I had forgotten that I was forcing myself to write this whether it turn out good or bad. Plot holes and all. Perfection comes with practice, my friends. Though no one every truly reaches perfection; if they did, I wonder if they would continue to do what they did. That's confusing isn't it? Nevermind, I'm just musing. I do plenty of that and not enough writing. I hope you enjoy chapter three! 

**Disclaimer:** Do you need a silencer if you are going to shoot a mime? Ah, that is a good question. However, I mean to tell you that I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Ex Gratia

I was having a very attractive--however inaccurate--dream when a ring shot through the vivid images that had captivated my slowly wakening mind. I turned in my bed and struggled to get my hand free from my sheets. Hand free, I struck my rectangular alarm clock with unnecessary force but soon realized it had not been ringing at all. Beside the alarm clock on the night table, my phone chimed cheerfully; signalling a long-distance phone call. I blinked and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before re-checking the time on the clock. I grinned and picked up the phone.

"How's the dear little soldier of love doing on this fine morning?"

"Just fine, Rei-chan. But of all people, you should know best never to wake the goddess of love from her beauty sleep."

I heard Rei snort sarcastically and mumble something about vengeance. I laughed lightly and sat up against the headboard of my bed.

"I need to see Michiru-chan today anyway. What have you been up to?"

"I'd say nothing but you know I'd be lying." She said.

"Please relax a little bit."

I knew she would never ask anyone for help. Far too much pride and that's why I didn't tell her to ask for more help if she needed it. At this rate she'd be sick again within a few days.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just a little bit more unfinished business and most of the problem will just go away on it's own."

"Is Ami helping you with that?"

"As much as she can. I don't want her to drop her studies just because of me; she's in school and I know it requires more attention than she's been giving it lately."

"She just wants you to be safe."

"Just like you do."

"Yes. We all do."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence on the line. I frowned and thought of something relatively blonde and girlish to reply with and the conversation ended on something of a happy note. These morning calls were going the be fun; the sleep deprivation was not. I padded out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to prepare for my morning meeting with Michiru. Who cares if I was six hours early? All the while that I spent showering and preparing and clothing, I thought of how the relationship between Michiru and I had strengthened…

_The violinist was as she ever was: enchanting and mature. But she often made an effort to seem more approachable. When I arrived at a small coffee shop, I spotted the beautiful woman sitting at a booth. Another had been sitting across from her and she did not look at all pleased by his presence. Rabid fan; that was my guess. Michiru must have accidentally caught the heart of a young man who now seemed to be proposing to her. I equip myself with a grin and a strode happily to the table._

_"Honey? Is this man bothering you?"_

_If Michiru had been startled then she had not shown it. Instead, she looked at me with a slow and sexy smile. Obviously, great minds think alike._

_"You're late." I saw Michiru reach with a hand and take one of my own. "I missed you."_

_"Traffic was bad. Is this a friend of yours?"_

_"Oh, no. Just a young man dead set on winning my heart."_

_I grin and look down at the thoroughly confused suitor._

_"Sorry buddy, she didn't get your hopes up did she? Ah...Michiru, love, you should be more gentle with the boys."_

_"Are you jealous?" She asked._

_"Maybe."_

_"You're with...her?" Suddenly the young man seemed horrified._

_"Three years and steady." I answered._

_The young man stood abruptly and turned red. He apologised profusely and went back to his own table. His expression was priceless and Michiru laughed when he made his retreat. I sat and laid my hands on the table. Michiru's smile still graced her face far after her laughter subsided. I think I had just made her day._

_"I bet you don't even remember our anniversary." She said and I laughed._

_"You have entirely too much fun playing these games. What would Haruka say if she saw us?"_

_"Something about a threesome, I suppose."_

_I could feel my face go red and Michiru hid a giggle behind her hand._

These were the beginnings of a beautiful friendship that continued even when Haruka had been with us. She must have been the most amused of all. I simply enjoyed being a tease. Of course, you can't be close to Michiru without being close to her counterpart and I enjoyed conversing with that overconfident, self-absorbed blonde quite a bit too. Time passed quickly as long as I kept thinking of the past. What was it that they always say…? How we spend our days is… Nevermind. I forgot that one. It's just better to live for now. I grabbed my purse and left the house.

There was still two hours before my meeting with my dear Michiru. I was anxious to see her and desperately wanted to lift her spirits. If I knew anything about concerts, no matter the size, it's that they can be stressful. And as dutiful as she constantly was there were times that I think I saw her need to not be tied down to rehearsals and concerts. Above all, she wanted to be where Haruka and Hotaru were. I set off to the flower shop and picked up a colourful bouquet of mixed blossoms.

A scream shatters my thoughts and pulls me out of the past. The innocent scream of a victim are notes from a song heard so many times before. They are screams heard by the senshi when no one else can hear them and from miles away because of the superior hearing we acquired. Hidden away in an alley, I pull my henshin wand from my purse and transform.

As Sailor Venus, I hurdled myself onto a rooftop and leapt building to building in the direction of the cry. I came to a stop across from a multi-story car park and I leapt carefully from the tall building to the fourth level of the parking garage. Landing with cat-like grace I ran towards the shouts which echoed throughout the level. Upon spotting the victim and the demon that threatened her I immediately shouted for it to stop. There was no reaction from the monster as it plunged it's entire right arm into the light emanating from its prey's chest.

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

The golden whip wrapped itself around the demon's neck and I tried to pull it away from the woman. It was strong but it put up no fight. I dragged its form from the victim and it dragged with it an ethereal spirit from inside the light. Confusion brought with it realization and I released the monster from the chain. Before I could register what I had done, the monster devoured the soul and flew towards me with a series of strikes. I evaded with a simple back flip and countered with a crescent beam. It soared over the beam and over me. I heard it's ghastly laugh from behind me and then a horn. Turning, the mirror of a fast moving vehicle clipped my shoulder. The monster had been hit as well but it seemed to explode into a green slime on contact with the front of the vehicle and left the victims light like a cloud in the tracks of the van.

The driver screeched to a stop, rushing out of his van and running over towards me. I didn't register him because of the sight in front of me. The cloud took form and approached me; the vision of a pure and young girl. It's light was warm. I looked to the victim on the floor and then back at the apparition in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the girl inside the woman. I am her innocence."

The light offered me her hand and I took it; leading the form back to it's body. When it stopped before the body, I waited patiently for the girl to return to itself…

…But it never did.

"I can't go back." She said.

My chest tightened and I looked down at the girl. "Please?" I dropped to my knees and begged and pleaded.

"You're so strong and good. You won't let them take our souls."

I felt warm tears fall onto my cheeks and I pleaded again as though the girl had a choice in the matter. There was no use. I failed her.

"Don't cry. Protect us."

"But…I don't know what they want!"

The apparition faded before me, the warmth of its hand in mine was gone. The woman on the ground was dead.

"Lady..? Hey! Is she alright?" The driver of the van approached from behind me and I glared over my bleeding shoulder.

"Don't stand there! Call an ambulance!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat, secluded from view, on the building opposite the parking garage and watched the scene unfold while wrapping my wound. Police were questioning the man but they only looked at him in disbelief because whatever slime had been left on his van had managed to vanish. I picked up the bouquet of flowers from where I had left them and made my way back towards the alley I had transformed in. Once on ground level, I de-transformed and made my way to the café.

Inside, Michiru sat at a table near the back of the small coffee shop. She smiled kindly and gave a slight nod. I approached the table and greeted my friend.

"You're late." I always am.

"Mm. What is it they say? If absence doesn't kill you, it only makes you fonder."

I presented Michiru with the flowers and seated myself across from her. She game me a simple thank you and a soft laugh.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine I suppose. Everything is going as planned."

"In other words, you can't wait to get back home?"

She only smiled demurely and took a sip of her drink.

"How is everyone at home?"

"Happy." She sighed. "Hotaru is overjoyed with the news of Chibi-usa's due date. Haruka is thinking about teaching."

"Teaching? Teaching what? Flirting techniques 101? Blonde Ed? This should be good." I laughed.

"Actually, she was thinking about physical education so as to involve herself with team extra curricular activities."

I smiled at the idea of Haruka teaching swarms of hormone-driven teenagers how to throw a javelin. How to run the hundred metre dash. How to throw a curve ball. I watched as Michiru contentedly relayed to me the events I had missed since leaving home. With the smile plastered on my face I couldn't quite bring myself to listen completely. The others… they were so happy. How could I take that away from them? I don't have the right.

"You look as though you have something on your mind? That smile really can't deceive me…"

"Oh? You've figured me out. But it's nothing really." I lied.

"Is it about Rei-chan?"

"Something like that." I lied again.

"She's been doing a lot better. Ami has helped her organize the shrine so that it would be easier to balance her tasks. She still tires herself to no end but her spirit is back and I think she will be fine. We'll keep an eye on her. And as long as things are peaceful, there is no added pressure."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

No.

I would not let them take away their happiness…

**Author's Notes Part 2:** I don't really know what to say. Um… I hope you liked it! This chapter just gave me problems because I was at point A and I needed to get to point D but I had no idea the route I needed to take. Points B and C were just out of my reach. I hope the rest of the story is easier to write and I hope I don't make you all wait so long next time!


	4. Jamais Deux Sans Trois

**Author's Notes Part 1:** Hold on, I just hurt myself. Alright, so where was I? I've been doing rather well as it seems. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They are very encouraging and extremely helpful. I am having fun writing this. So as long as you're all having fun reading than I suppose, come hell or high water, I will finish this story. 

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim France.

Chapter 4: Jamais Deux Sans Trois

The real shock of everything that had passed suddenly hit me the second I found my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, left the plastic bag of clothes I had purchased on the chair by my desk and sat on the edge of my bed. I leant forward, elbows on my knees and face in my hands. I felt an ambush of tears and my body shook with the pain of my failures. When I heard my father's steps approach the bedroom I sat up and composed myself.

"Mina….are you alright?"

My father's voice triggered more tears and I wrapped my arms around myself. Everything felt cold and I was beginning to feel sick.

"I'm alright." My voice wavered. It was as though every lie was another stabbing pain and another set of tears.

"I'm heading to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, okay? …Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whisper and hear his steps pass the door and fade.

I pulled my pillow to my chest and buried my face in the soft cushion. I cried and sobbed as quietly as I could. The scene replayed in my mind over and over. Every moment I thought about it, the worse I felt. I laid on my side and stared at the wall hoping my mind would stop thinking for long enough to allow me to sleep. Sleep brought with it nightmares yet sleeplessness brought the throbbing reminder of my injured shoulder and the unbearable thoughts of failure.

I wondered if I was doing the right thing. They all have such beautiful dreams and I just wanted to protect them. I slipped my hand between my mattress and box spring and felt out for a certain item that I thought would only serve as a reminder. The simple red mask of Sailor V. I watched the mask dissolve in my hand as I willed it to merge with my current transformation. I would protect their dreams with my entire life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four in the morning was struck by cheerful chiming again but I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Contemplating strategy was exhausting when you had no idea where to begin. I lifted the receiver to my ear and gave an obviously fatigued hello to my friend.

"Are you alright?" I could imagine Rei's sincere expression of worry just by listening to the seriousness in her voice.

"Yes. I just haven't been able to sleep." I said.

"Thinking too much?"

"Me? Thinking? Never."

"One way or the other, I hope you feel better. I've got some information that might cheer up the Guardian of Love." She said.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Haruka will be proposing to Michiru sometime very soon."

"You saw the ring?" I said excitedly.

"It was gorgeous. But with Haruka's income, you couldn't expect anything less."

"I'm so happy for them! Michiru-chan will be so surprised!"

I sighed happily and I think Rei had done the exact same thing. I did feel a little better just hearing her voice. It reinforced my determination to protect them.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"A little bit. I'm glad you called. I might finally be able to get some sleep."

"Oh? Are you saying that I'm boring?"

"No. Comforting is a better word."

After some time, the conversation flowed into stories of how Makoto was getting along with the planning of her bakery. Rei told me that Makoto and the other's had held a sleep over in the building that would accommodate the bakery. I regretted not being there for that. The discussion ended too soon sadly. We both said our goodbyes once again. And I got some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up quite groggy and rather late in the morning. I trudged downstairs and leafed through the local newspaper as I ate a bowl of cereal. An advertisement for an amusement park flashed by and I quickly turned back to the page. Would it be wrong to try and enjoy myself? It was my vacation after all. It wasn't far. I got dressed and endured the bus ride to the amusement park.

The park itself was congested with far too many whining children and overly hormonal teenagers. But the weather was beautiful and the park was bright and exciting. It was just the sort of place to go to cure some boredom. I watched the rollercoaster 'kamikaze' whip around it's tracks as the occupants in their cars screamed with both delight and terror.

"Well if it isn't Minako Aino. Fancy meeting you here."

I knew that voice well but I truly hadn't expected to hear it on this trip. I turned quickly to find the owner of the lovely, mature voice that was spicy with it's slight French accent. At once, a crowd parted and there she was; only a few feet from me. Morgana Durand. My voice strained over the volume of the crowd to reach the ears of the taller girl.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She stared me down carefully with her piercing, bright green eyes and I watched the breeze play lightly in her black hair. Who could forget their rival? She was the only person in my life to ever put a ball passed me on the court and I was that same thing to her.

"I wouldn't expect someone so popular as you to remember me. Let me refresh your memory… the AT Tournament Finals. Fifth grade."

Who could forget one of their best friends…?

"Oh… I remember now. We kicked your sorry butts that day, didn't we?"

We were both silent for a moment after she laughed off my last comment. She was taller than I remember. She made me miss the old days when we were Minnie (a nickname that wore off quickly) and Morgan: The Unstoppable Duo. Our relationship remained on the courts before and after a match because we never attended the same schools. Fans that attended out games always held a greater interest when we were pitted against each other.

"I'll let that one slide because I missed you so much." She grabbed me in a tight hug. "The game hasn't been the same without you."

"You still play?" I asked when she let me go.

"Professionally. Why? Oh, Minako…don't tell me you--"

"Quit? Yeah, it really wasn't something I could help." This disappointment was there and then gone. "I still play for fun sometimes."

"I hope you haven't lost your touch."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge."

"It definitely is. But uh…" She looked around suspiciously for a moment than took my hand and led me to a semi-private area of the park. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"There this old gym building not too far from here. It's not used for anything."

"Abandoned?"

"That's right." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "A few friends and I are using it to practice. It's kind of a secret. I'm sure everyone would like to meet you."

I grinned and accepted the offer. A game of volleyball was just what I needed to clear my head. With Morgan, it would no doubt be challenging and fun. I told her that we would have to stop off at my house so I could pick up something adequate to wear. I got home, changed and then we jogged all the way to the building of which she spoke.

Abandoned was not quite the term I would have used to describe the building. Decrepit was a better term. Disastrous was also a good expression. The building was fenced off but considering the kind of athletes Morgan and her friends were, it was easily scaled. It's surroundings gave the area the appearance of a junkyard. The exterior of the structure was littered with tags and graffiti: some artistic, some just a waste of space. Glass windows were broken and the only door to the gym was held open by two large cinder blocks. From the door came the sound of a game in play. We entered and I watched a two on two match from the sidelines.

"What do you think?" Morgan finally asked.

I watched a girl dive to keep the ball from reaching it's mark on the floor but she missed by mere centimetres. The inside of the gym walls looked much like the outside but the floor looked as though it had been cleared and taken care of.

"It's fantastic…"

"It's kind of a side project," she began, "I want to bring this place back to life on day."

The game was over when the game ball touched out of bounds. The team to my left, a young man and a girl around my age sighed in defeat. The winning team gave each other a high five than called out. "We're out of her. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Morgan stopped them before they left. "Before you go: This is Minako. Minako, this is Michelle and Michael. They're brother and sister." I waved to them and they told me they had heard a lot about me and looked forward to a game. We moved over to center court and sat underneath the volleyball net with the two who lost the game.

"This is Steven and Vanessa." Morgan sat between the two and I took a seat next to Vanessa and smiled at the both of them. "This is Minako." She pointed at me.

"I used to watch all your games." Steven smiled politely.

I laughed. "It's safer in the stands than on a court with me."

"Vanessa is really good too." Morgan gave the girl a little punch on the shoulder and the girl blushed. "But her real love is for boxing, isn't it?" Another blush from Vanessa and I held back the urge to laugh out loud. This was a relatively small girl, she had shoulder length green hair and kind blue eyes. I could tell that her shyness rivalled Ami's and yet, she was a boxer? …I guess anything can happen.

The topic of a playing a game came up and we drew up our teams. It would simply be unfair to pair me and Morgan against the other two so I took Vanessa and Morgan took Steven. We received first serve and I belted the ball towards a gap on Steven's left side. Usually, the speed and strength of my serve could make a person think twice about getting in front of the ball but he courageously had it bounce off his hands and set it up for his tall partner. Morgan aimed for a gap and spiked the ball towards the ground.

My small partner slid underneath the ball and managed to keep it off the floor with her forearms. I volleyed it back over the net. Steven took a running jump and attempted to spike the ball back over but I blocked the ball and watched it bounce back towards his side and onto the floor.

"Good work." I told my partner and she replied with a small, timid thanks as I passed her the ball. "Your serve."

"Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It was almost impossible to hear her voice over the loud rumbling that began as the building began to shake violently. Morgan tripped and Steven began to help her up. I looked to Vanessa who was staring at the ceiling like a deer caught in the headlights. I made a grab for her and trapped her underneath myself for safety. I dared to look behind me at the bit of ceiling that had almost crushed the girl beneath me and I let out the breath I was holding. It was a near miss. I looked back down to the frightened girl in my arms.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa only nodded. We stood while the ground still shook beneath us and unsteadily made out way over to the others. They weren't hurt. "We have to get out of here now."

"You know…we were thinking about that…" Morgan began sarcastically.

"But..?" I said.

"Well there's the issue of a seven foot monster!" Steven finished in terror.

I shot a look at the door and wondered how I failed to notice. The monster stood in the door way, a hand on each side of the entrance and he seemed to be concentrating on demolishing the whole structure. I looked at the others than I looked at the monster. Damn it.

"Venus crystal power. Make up!" There was no other choice. I didn't take the time to register their reactions. If the monster continued to level this building, Morgan would never be able to revive it to the gym it once was.

"Venus love-me chain!" The light chain lashed out and wrapped itself around the his waist and I began to pull him away from the door. It was too strong and stood it's ground. I heard Morgan shout something from behind me and than I felt a pair of hands around my waist. Another pair grasped my hands and they helped me pull. The monster couldn't hold on much longer and it stumbled forward.

"Get out of here!" I shouted as the monster flung itself at me. I rolled beneath it and countered with a quick crescent beam. The beam landed on it's back but barely scorched it's rough and scaley skin. The creature began to lift fallen pieces of ceiling and chuck them at me. It was simple to crush the rocks with my chain but the monster reloaded far too quickly and the game was becoming fatiguing. My chain flayed out once more to shatter another fragment of ceiling but I was struck by a large splinter. The monster seemed to smirk wickedly and pointed at me. It's eyes lit up while it approached. Than Vanessa appeared between me and the monster dawning a metal pole and a furious sneer.

"No! Don't…" I said breathlessly.

The monster laughed and took a swing at the girl who began to bob and dodge some quick and powerful attacks. I struggled to my feet. Vanessa swung the pole against the monster's side but he was unaffected by the impact. He grabbed the pole and wound up with the other arm. I shouted something useless as I dashed towards them and pushed Vanessa out of the way. I took the blow to my own chest and a hand plunged into my soul. A light stemmed from around his wrist and I felt as though he was squeezing my heart.

I grasped the scaley wrist, hell-bent on not letting it end this way and I concentrated my energy until it pulsed through me like lighting. Very much like electrocution the monster shuddered brutally until it let go of me and fell back. I fell to my knees, clutched my chest and took deep, steadying breaths.

"Minako!" Three sets of voices called me all at once and were instantly at my side. I didn't answer them but watched carefully the crispy fiend in front of us. I spotted the slight rise and fall of it's chest and rose to the opportunity to perform a proper interrogation. Standing over him, I looped my golden chain around his neck and squeezed. I listened to his raspy breaths for a moment as he struggled under the constriction.

"You're the first I've managed to keep alive… that makes you special so I'll try to be patient."

His reply was rough and gurgled in a language that wasn't quite human. But by tone I could tell it wasn't very polite. "Simple questions, really. Important questions. Who, where and why?" I loosed the chain to wait for the answers I wanted.

"They will have the souls of the warriors who protect this planet. Your soul!" He snarled.

"Mm… Is that so? Sounds exciting." I tightened the chain once more than loosened. "Who? Who are these 'they?'" He seemed to hesitate so I squeezed once more. He vehemently began to grasp at the chain but had no luck with it. In the midst of a furious struggle to loosen my weapon, his frustration brought him to blurt out a name. "Lamia! Lamia save m--" It was the last he shouted before he mysteriously burst to dust beneath me. Saved? No. Sacrificed.

I leant heavily on one knee and tried to calm my nerves. It was never just the adrenaline and anxiety that made us shake in battle… the anger and frustration had a part in it. Lamia and my soul.

"Minako…?" I stiffened when I heard my name and remembered my audience. I de-transformed and turned to take responsibility for my actions. Morgan stood closest, the other two a little behind. Steven held Vanessa steady on her feet. "I always knew there was something about you…"

"Surprise…" I whispered after a moment.

Morgan looked back at the other two. "You know things won't be the same?"

I felt hurt and betrayed… but why should I have felt they would keep my secret? I couldn't face them. Why was it so wrong to want to protect people?

"We're not strong but I'm sure we can help. Isn't that write, Steven?"

"Sure, Morgan… we'll have to get together and talk about this though."

I did a double-take and tripped over my own thoughts for a second. Morgan gave a sly grin and something of a cheap Sailor V pose. "You didn't think we were going to sell out a hero, did you?" I gave a small, uncomfortable laugh and looked to the others. Than I remembered something.

"Oh no, there's no way I can let you guys get into this. Considering what I heard here today and their pattern of attack, it's pretty obvious they're tracking me down. It's really only a matter of time until--"

"Than we'll protect you." Vanessa let go of Steven and made her way towards me. The certainty in her voice led me to believe that they could actually do that…

"Like I said," Steven began, "We'll have to talk."

I nodded and looked at Morgan. "I'm not making any promises." We all agreed on a meeting place and time than left for our separate homes. Though Morgan had decided to walk me home, we both had separate thoughts that kept a majority of the trip rather silent. I was sure she had questions like the others; she would have to wait.

There was something I needed to do…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I anxiously waited for Rei to pick up her phone. Another early morning wake-up call for my favourite over-worked shrine maiden. After seven rings, a click signalled that she had picked up her phone and I gave her a cheerful hello.

"This can't be healthy." She mumbled.

"But you love every second of it, don't you?"

"Or sane… it's definitely not sane." She said.

"Cheer up, Rei-chan… it's a wonderful night!"

"Morning and it's raining." She groaned. "And I have to clear the things…the gutters. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel great."

"I think I can tell when you're lying now; even if I can't see you."

"Oh? You can see when I lie?" I asked.

"In your eyes. But don't change the subject."

"I'm alright, Rei-chan." I couldn't keep the small smile from creeping onto my face. "You worry too much."

"You're rubbing off on me then."

A loud noise in the background indicated that Rei was now needed elsewhere. I frowned and realized she wouldn't be going back to sleep after this phone call.

"I have to go." She sighed. "Damn Yuurichiro…"

"Go easy on him. He loves you."

"Well, I don't love him."

"Harsh."

A bit of teasing and the conversation was over for the day. I was beginning to absolutely miss home and all my friends. Tomorrow would bring some complicated lines of questioning and I wasn't looking forward to it.

**Author's Notes Part 2:** Well, that's a pretty spiffy chapter for you right there! Next one should be here eventually. School is starting up again so I'll have less time to do these but they will get done! A promise is a promise. See you later, folks.


	5. The Brain, The Warrior, The Rebel

**Author's Note:** Hello again, everybody! It's been about a week, hasn't it? I'm off my break now so I'm convinced that the only time I'll have to write this is on the weekends. You know what that means, don't you? There should be an update once a week (I hope). The wait will be no more than two weeks long. 

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim flowers… and most things pink.

Chapter 5: The Brain, The Warrior, The Rebel

_"Like I said," Steven began, "We'll have to talk."_

I sat nervously on Morgan's leather couch; trying not to fiddle with my thumbs. I stared at the tea she set on the coffee table while she finished some odds and ends in her kitchen. I didn't feel secure here even though the apartment was solely Morgan's. A blackboard was pulled out and set in front of the TV and the seats had been huddled closer to it. It was still covered in notes for tournament game plans but I knew it would soon be used for schemes of another kind. I had spent the night trying to find different ways to turn them down gently. I had a team already. A team that was--not to brag--far superior in strength. I was reluctant to involve even them so why on Earth should I allow these three to sacrifice their lives? Their dreams? The majority of my anxiety was caused by the oncoming session of questioning. I knew which questions would be asked and which of them I would need to lie about. I didn't feel like the eccentric, happy, out-going Minako that I usually tried to be but like the stoic and calm leader of the inner senshi. It was too late to go back on my promise to be there and doing so might have been a bad idea considering what they knew. The two others who knew my secret shuffled in and took their seats. Morgan joined us shortly.

"Relax, Mina. Things are going to be okay." Morgan gave me an affectionate pat on the back to which I could only smile uncomfortably and make an odd little agreeable noise. I felt anything but relaxed. She than nodded her head at Steven who stood and cleared the board.

"There are things we want to ask. I hope you understand that we're all ready to take this very seriously." He said with his back turned. "We were talking and it seems we want to know about these three things the most." He moved to the side of the board allowed me to see what he had written. In neat, white chalk--underlined for the sake of organization--he had written three categories: The Bad Guys, The Plan, Sailor Senshi. I swallowed and took a deep and calming breath. I looked down at the tea once again. "In all honesty, I can't begin to tell you anything about the Sailor Senshi, let alone let you write it down. No offence, I just can't comfortably talk about them right here." I tried being straightforward with them.

"Where would you feel more comfortable than?" Steven than asked. I faintly remember myself thinking I would feel much more comfortable at Rei's shrine; wrapped in one of her soft and warm robes. Where she would be there to assist me in being stern about this. Where Rei's fiery and furious exterior could quiet any question. "I don't know if I could be comfortable about this." Honesty because lying was getting tiring. They all seemed to accept that answer and moved away from that topic. Morgan seemed to try and restrain her curiosity and I appreciated that more than she could ever know. I think I dreamt of a day when I could tell them all of my secrets. But that day was not it.

"Alright. Battle plan." Steven sat next to Vanessa and took a sip of his tea to still his well-hidden apprehension. "We'll need to know what you know and--"

"Which is relatively nothing." I interrupted. Steven gave a defeated 'oh' and let me continue. "This process is like baby steps. Always a puzzle. Always frustrating and time-consuming and...and risky." Each of them took my words seriously and I wasn't finished. "You all realize that I have a team of hard-working and extremely dedicated soldiers and..."

"And they abandoned you?" Vanessa asked suddenly.

"What? No! They would never do that."

"Than why aren't they here?" She countered.

"It's really just complicated."

"We're not complete idiots, Aino. We want to help you. We all choose to but you have to let us." Morgan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your very lives are my responsibility."

"And yours is ours." Steven said.

I felt attacked from all sides. A daunting chalkboard to my front, a viciously curious pro volleyball player to my left, and two very contrasting people to my right. I suddenly thought this could all be a dream but when Morgan gave a squeeze to my shoulder I had to hold back the urge to scream. As a senshi, I healed fast, but there is no way in hell that I healed that fast. It was a bruise but it had still hurt. So it wasn't a dream at all. I leant back in the couch and cleared my throat.

"I am a part of a team that is strong, smart, loyal and unrivalled in terms of courage. They would never abandon me when I needed them."

"You haven't told them then?" Steven was rather deductive. "Why?"

"I'm their leader. I'm...responsible for their lives too. Do you understand? We've fought so hard and saved the world so many times. Now there is peace...we had peace. I can't let them lose all the things they have gained from that instance of harmony." I finished quietly... if I went on I would surely cry.

"And what about your peace?" Asked Vanessa.

"I'm their leader. My dreams are filled with them... my happiness is protecting their lives." The tension in the room drained as everyone let go of the breath they were holding. That was the only answer I had for them on that topic.

"Oh...? No 'Minako the Star'?" Morgan looked angry. "You'd change everything for them?"

I laughed softly and nodded. "You don't know them. If you did... you wouldn't be able to keep yourself from wanting to see their smiles. I think it's the effect of living and dying with them over and over."

I was glad she softened at my response. I hoped she realized that my actions were my decisions. People can have many wonderful dreams... that just happened to be my strongest one. Steven called for a fifteen minute break; announcing to the group that he needed a cigarette. Morgan chewed on her bottom lip--a sign that she was thinking. Soon she smiled at me and joined Steven on the balcony. I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of my cold tea. If Vanessa hadn't made a small noise, I would have forgotten she was in the room completely. I had some questions of my own that I decided to ask. When I looked over at the smaller girl, she was rubbing her knuckles innocently and staring at the wooden floor. I cleared my throat and she looked up abruptly. Watching Vanessa made me feel a lot more like my mischievous self but I really didn't want to frighten her so I considered, for a moment, how I would ask her.

"I was wondering... You see, yesterday you seemed to freeze up--"

"I'm sorry!" She cut in abruptly and bowed her head. "Really I am! I can explain..." I knew I was giving her a weird look but it was the only reaction I could muster in response to her odd outbreak.

"It's really no problem, Vanessa... I was just wondering why you do that? I mean..you're a boxer right?"

She nodded and sighed. "A good one too... so I hear. I get in the ring and I fight well, but when something goes wrong, I just can't seem to shake it off. Any little thing."

"Something goes wrong? Like when you bob when should have weaved?" I made a few mock punching gestures and she only sighed again. It was a little depressing.

"Or when I get hit." She stretched and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't recover from that. It really shocks me."

I frowned and realized the severity of that issue. "Don't get down about it, alright? We'll work on it." Vanessa flashed me a rare but unforgettable smile. I winked and tossed her a peace sign. Soon, our conversation was ended by the sound of a glass door sliding open and the smell of cigarettes. Morgan made her way back towards us, but she didn't sit. Steven leaned against her. She clapped her hands together and gave me a thumbs up. "It's no use fighting it, sailor V! We're going to back you up." Steven nodded as though confirming it. "Now...he may not look the part but Steven is pretty much England's finest when it comes to brains." Steven nodded again but realized what Morgan had said and they began to bicker.

"Anyway..the plan." Steven gave Morgan a pouty glare then looked back at me. "As I said before: we need to know what you know about the enemy. Even if it's a relatively small amount. Just try and retrace your steps from the first attack and on..."

I was hesitant at first but I soon began to relay to them everything that had happened. The first attack in the park. The second in the garage. The woman's innocent soul... that thought though, brought with it a pang of guilt and I needed a moment before I went on. I finished with the incident at the old gym and how the monster had given me the name of the enemy.

"A name and a hunch that they're after you. Innocent souls. He said he wanted your soul." Morgan was, figuratively, putting the pieces on the table. "Why..?"

"Power." Steven interjected.

"More than likely." I stated. "Most enemies want something. They realize there is power on this planet and they decide they need that power before they can destroy it."

"This planet so constantly?" Vanessa asked meekly.

"Yes. This planet is very bright in the universe. It's healthy and thriving with life energy. It also possesses the brightest star of all; we all live to protect her."

"Who?" They all leaned in closer and I hesitated.

"I can't give out that information at this time. Just know that she is here and she shines very strongly." They seemed satisfied with that little bit of information and backed away.

"We need a plan for the next attack. Obviously we need more information. There has just got to be something we all missed." Steven began to seem stressed out. It was obvious that the puzzle he was trying to piece together wasn't turning into the picture we al thought it should be. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look.

"They want you...?" Morgan looked distant for a moment than gave me a roguish look. "Than we'll attach our bait, we'll throw them a line and than sink our hooks." She threw a small punch and winked at Vanessa who laughed awkwardly. I wasn't very pleased with the idea of being bait--because I knew that's what they were thinking. There wasn't any other choice. Sooner or later they may find out who I am and that could compromise everyone I know. If that happened then suddenly, everything around me could become bait. Traps. I gave them the go ahead on the plan.

"Tonight you'll rest." Steven began, "Tomorrow we'll--"

"Tomorrow I need to attend a concert with my father." I said.

"Than Sunday. A holy day to take on hell. Should be lucky, no?" I caught Morgan's gaze and held it; searching for any signs of doubt concerning any of this. There was not even a shred of fear.

"Sunday. 9:00pm. We need to stay secluded. If they can track me down then we need to be far away from people." I thought for a moment. "Someone will have to stay in the city just in case an attack breaks out and I'm not around."

We assigned our roles and I enjoyed my solemn walk home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I entered my house, I trudged into the kitchen and began to rummage for a snack. My father sat at the table and was catching up on the news he missed by reading the paper. I leaned against the counter, took a bite from my apple and watched him as he flipped through the pages. I had spent a great part of my life wondering how I could at all be like my parents. Watching him contently browse through the funny section of the paper, I realized we both had a kind of dorky sense of humour. He must have been lonely; all that time thinking his only child chose her mother over him.

"Minako… you're staring. What have I told you about staring?"

I stared blankly… then squinted because I couldn't remember for the life of me what he had told me about staring.

"You don't remember? …I was kind of hoping you'd tell me because I forgot too." He closed the paper and I joined him at the table. "Is there something on your mind?" He adjusted his glasses and gave me a warming smile.

"Mm… not really." He put a hand on top of mine.

"Oh, you missed a call while you were out."

"Who was it?"

"Between the, 'Herro…Minako-chan, purease?' and the 'Ah, sorry, my Engrish not so good.' I really couldn't tell. I caught the name, 'Rei'"

"…Why didn't you talk to her in Japanese?"

"It was more fun this way." He shrugged. "She has a real temper problem, you know that?"

I waved him off and left to return the phone call. I couldn't fathom why Rei would wake up so early to call me. It had me worried that there might have been an attack at home. I dialled the familiar number and waited for an answer. I got Yuurichiro; he said a polite greeting and that he would fetch Rei for me. A few moments later and she answered the phone, sounding rather annoyed.

"Where have you been?" She asked impatiently. I ignored the question and asked my own.

"What's wrong? Why are you up so early?"

"You didn't call, I got worried." Rei said.

"Well, I'm not your personal alarm clock. Anyway, you need to rest more than my pestering calls allow." Rei seemed silent for a moment. She was probably having a battle with her emotions about whether to reprimand me for worrying too much or for thinking she considered me an alarm clock. "How is the fire…?" I changed the subject.

"…Burny."

"Funny but lame. Go to sleep."

"I'm too awake."

"Don't make me sing at you."

"You have a nice voice. Singing voice."

I caught her slip, smiled to myself and told her to get some rest. We ended the conversation once again and I slipped into a thoughts of the past.

_I had been sweeping the steps while Rei took an extra hour of sleep that morning. Three weeks had passed and I had just about completely moved into the Hikawa Shrine. I had seen to it personally that she was not malnourished or sleep deprived. I laid the broom to rest when I finished and walked back to the house to awaken sleeping beauty. I stopped by the kitchen where Yuurichiro cooked breakfast and stole a glass of water. Than down the hall, I let myself into Rei's room and kneeled at the side of her futon. Her sheets were at her feet and she seemed to be having another nightmare. She had never told me what her nightmare was about, but she assured me it wasn't a vision of a demolished future and I was satisfied. I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, whispering her name so I wouldn't startle her. She sighed in her sleep and then her tired, amethyst eyes blinked open. I smiled down at her and offered the glass of water, which she eagerly accepted. I brushed a few bangs, damp with sweat, away from her face and told her the time. She nodded and dutifully rose from the futon. I stood to leave and looked back at her naked body as she began to change out of her night clothes and into her robes. Her raven black hair like a cloak to her stunning figure._

I felt ashamed of myself for falling in love with her body first. It wasn't as though it was an easy concept. Love comes in many forms, yes… but in a lot of cases, for me anyway, it was usually unruly hair, not so soft skin, a completely different fashion sense. Men. I hadn't been boy-crazy for months but it still came as a shock to me that I was attacked to Rei. I had eventually decided I would sit with her and discuss this humorous notion one night over dinner. When that night came, I realized there was no way that I could look her in the eye and tell her everything I felt in that one moment that I saw her whole. She would never hurt me; Rei was always loyal. It was that she was already hurt and that telling her this would not be humorous. It would be very serious. I thought perhaps my own feelings would somehow die down; but they persisted. They persisted through everything. Through the day I had decided to leave the shrine and through the distance I decided to put between us. I missed waking up with the ability to walk into her room and lay beside her to calm her horrible dreams. She would wake up sometimes and tell me she needed to get back to work but then fall asleep as soon as I shushed her. My own dreams were of her happiness.

I lay in bed and pulled my covers up to my neck. Sleeping in my clothes was becoming a bad habit but it was late and I needed to rest for tomorrow and Michiru-chan's concert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were backstage before the concert began; afterwards would be far too hectic. Michiru was not unlike an older sister to me, I felt honoured that she wanted to meet with me and my father. I was also glad to introduce my father to one of my wonderful friends; I felt he knew so little about me. There had been much correspondence over the years, however, it had always felt so impersonal compared to a conversation that is face to face. So we both waited outside the dressing room door while Michiru dressed.

"Surprise." A not-so-unfamiliar and unbelievably self-satisfied voice filled the hallway and I turned to find Haruka walking down the corridor in one of her formal tuxedos. I couldn't resist throwing myself at her. After a long hug, I pulled back and smiled up at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back home…doing whatever it is that you do!" I gave her a playful slap on the arm and she laughed.

"You know I'm entirely useless without Michiru."

I felt my father nudge me and clear his throat. I looked up at him and noticed him look from Haruka to me. It clicked and suddenly I felt very rude.

"Papa, this is Tenoh Haruka."

"Haruka-chan, this is Papa..."

Haruka looked confused for a second while she translated what I said, she turned to my father and tried her best in English. "It is very nice… to meet you, Mr. Aino." Haruka shook my father's hand and smiled at the both of us. My father decided not to torment Haruka and spoke in Japanese.

"Everyone is missing you at home, Mina-chan. I think Usagi will cry if she goes another week without her twin."

"Good. I just can't begin to understand how the world can possibly exist without me--" I stopped when I heard the door to Michiru's dressing room open. She stepped out in her perfectly white dress and greeted everyone. Haruka was instantly at her side, and gave her a quick kiss before anyone started talking. We were invited into her dressing room, which was neat and tidy. She offered us drinks and the polite introductions took place. My father and the couple had started a few jokes at my expense, but I enjoyed every minute of it as long as they enjoyed each others company. A little while later, my father excused himself and allowed us to have a few moments alone.

"We really have missed you, Minako-chan." Haruka gave me a playful wink. Michiru smiled at me and I knew she felt the same way.

"I know, I'm homesick too. When will you two be leaving?"

"Tomorrow as far as I know." Michiru replied. Haruka gave me a peculiar look and a slight shake of her head. Carefully, she mouthed what I thought was 'Paris' before she abruptly straightened when Michiru looked at her. "You're acting funny."

"Must be something in the water." Haruka joked and planted a kiss on the smaller woman's forehead.

"How have you been since I saw you last?"

"Terrific, I'm at the spa at least fifty times a day. I shop until I've bought entire malls. I've been flirting endlessly with the boy at the arcade. It's been a memorable experience." I exaggerated just about everything I could and enjoyed the musical laughter of the others.

"Don't listen to her, Haruka. She is most definitely missing a certain someone." They poked fun at me while I enjoyed the scenery. Haruka was connected to Michiru as though the slightest distance could feel like a million miles. Her side was pressed against Michiru's and her arm was around her shoulders. This was the epitome of love. The kind of love that had your better half finishing your sentences for you. The whole ying and yang deal. Being around them made me feel powerful.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting so short, Minako-chan, but I'll have to get on stage in a few moments."

"Of course, of course. I'll see you back at home, alright? I'm glad I could talk to you both again." I smiled politely and turned to leave.

"Minako…?" Haruka started… "We'll always be there for you." Michiru finished.

I beamed whole-heartedly and gave the both of them a hug before joining my father at his seat.

**End Note:** You know what's sad? I hadn't really intended on writing this all in one night. But when I started with the one little idea I had…it kind of kept going. And then it kept going even more because I was so close to finishing that there really wasn't any point to stopping. Now I have to edit it, which--by the time you read this--has already been done. Time is a funny thing and I (warning: Somewhat of a inside-joke ahead) just thought of something so Prince of Persia to do to Setsuna…and no. I won't be calling her Dahaka. It won't be long now folks.


	6. No Sweet Without Sweat

**Author's Note:** This is honestly the third time I've tried to write this chapter. I forgot one thing. Aren't I writing this no matter how it turns out? I really can't give up. I know I wanted this chapter to be fantastic but right now it's a miracle I've managed to make it to chapter six. Bare with me, I'll get this one out to you even if it kills me.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim creativity because it's just not happening tonight.

Chapter 6: No Sweet without Sweat

I spent most of the day questioning whether or not I should make a phone call to Rei during the evening of not. It wasn't as though I didn't want to talk to her; hearing her voice had become a reminder that I belonged somewhere. I didn't want to seem gloomy on the phone. I avoided looking at the telephone all together. Instead, I watched the clock as the second hand ticked slowly around and around. She would be angry if I didn't call because it would worry her or slightly irritated if I did. Never afraid of a slightly irritated Rei, I picked up the phone and dialled the shrine number. Then I waited for the grumble that would be her greeting, put on a cheerful smile as though she could see it and said enthusiastically, "Good Morning, Sunshine!"

"Didn't you say something about me and not losing sleep over you?" She cleared her throat part way through the sentence.

"Mm. I changed my mind."

"You do that, don't you?"

"Often." I laughed softly. "I assume you didn't get the notice?"

"Yuurichiro must have forgotten the mail again. Will you be having fun tonight?"

"I'll be righting wrongs and triumphing over evil." I felt as though I half-smiled and half-frowned.

"You can be so melodramatic sometimes."

"I know…"

* * *

I was still very uneasy about involving Morgan and the others in the whole messy situation. When I had received the call that we were meeting at Forest Park, my nervousness was still twisting knots into my muscles. Morgan assured me one more time that they would be fine and with that I hung up and left the house to meet them. There was a gentle breeze that night but it didn't take Haruka and Michiru to sense a storm coming. I enjoyed the gentleness of the weather as I walked and when I located Vanessa and Morgan at the edge of the park, I joined them.

"Where's Steven?" I asked.

"I'm here." His voice rang but soon turned into an unpleasant scratchy noise.

"In walkie-talkie format." Morgan pointed to the little black box attached at Vanessa's hip. She handed the device to me and I studied it a little before pressing the button on it's side.

"You're stuck with patrol duty, are you?" I waited for the reply.

"I was never that good a fighter."

"Just be careful. If you find something, make sure you're a safe distance away before making any call." He confirmed my order and I looked to the others. While pulling out my henshin pen and using it as a pointer, I gave them both strict orders to stay out of sight unless they think they are absolutely needed. They weren't too happy about it but I convinced them that it would be too hard to protect them if they were drawn into a fight from the beginning. They would be seen as a weakness that would most definitely be exploited. I felt odd about transforming in front of them so I turned my back to do so. Once my transformation was complete, I summoned my chain and tied it around my waist. We began a deliberately slow patrol of the park which sprouted some inevitable conversation.

"You said before that there is a bright light here. A girl?" Morgan was always so curious.

"There is." I replied.

"Like a beacon?"

"She can be."

"If she knows she brings evil here, why does she stay?" I thought about it for a moment.

"This world would draw evil anyway. Like I said, it's full of life energy and darkness always wants it so that it may become something other than darkness."

"Isn't it entitled to that right?"

"It is. Only when it wants to be healed into something good will she heal it and spend every ounce of herself to do so." I sighed.

"It sounds like you don't understand."

"That's because I don't. No one can. It is stupid to say she's perfect because she is so flawed… but she's brilliantly foolish. If I only say that she is a giving person, it's not enough to describe why she does what she does. She has no reason other than that she believes everyone deserves a chance." I watched the dim light of the moon as it tried to shine through the clouds that blocked it.

"Are you all like that?" Vanessa allowed her own curiosity to shine through her shy exterior for once. And because it was her, I couldn't help but try and give her a sincere answer.

"I think that we try our best to understand that unconditional love is a force she believes in very strongly. In the end, we're all so different but we all love her and look up to her in our own way."

"You're starting to sound a little jealous." Vanessa replied. "Why?"

"She has something I want." The confession was a disagreeable taste in my mouth and it probably wouldn't just go away after brushing a few times. I felt brainless for putting up with that line of conversation in the first place. I feel horrible for ever remembering I felt that way. Thinking about it reminded me that, in the end, I could never compare to Usagi-chan. I wasn't nearly as innocent or selfless. I could try my hardest to be that clumsy and succeed in being that way but my acting is only acting. Rei certainly couldn't possibly see past anyone but Usagi-chan anyway. After some time, I had obviously wandered into a world of my own because it was an apology that brought me back to the conversation. But before I could utter a reply, there were bestial shouts approaching from behind. We turned to find that three were advancing rapidly towards us.

I charged my crescent beam quickly and deliberately; my frustrations shaped an anger in me that overwhelmed my senses. I ordered the others not to look at the light and to take hiding. After they had done so, I sent a cannon of multiple beams. A shower of crescent moon rays that burnt and damaged my foes. An arm was lost for the blue scaled creature in the middle. Its blood sprayed black while it screamed in agony. By then the others had finally reached me and tried to surrounded me. Their painful screeches felt paralyzing so I half-hazardly whipped my chain towards them and they faltered in their spell while avoiding it. I breathed heavily already but took my chance to flip away from them while I had them distracted.

My chain suddenly went rigid in my hands as they began to attempt an attack again. I took a run towards the despicable creature to my left and levered myself over him. I twisted on my descent and used the chain as a blade to cut the demon into two. I felt the other draw near from behind me so I swung myself around, blade in tow. The chain flexed and found the monster's slim ankle and dropped the beast to the floor. I flung myself over it once again but made a rush for the one-armed monster I had left behind. It had just began to lift itself from the ground but was met with swift decapitation as I made passed it. I slowed to stop and turned from the corpse.

The third regarded me wide-eyed, both fear and anger highlighting the hideous features of it's face. It exhaled flames and snarled while it more carefully came closer. It grew blades for arms and grew larger in size. If it meant to intimidate me, I was hardly frightened. I swung my chain with little interest in it's display of power and it seemed rather insulted. It jabbed at me with a blade and swung with its other blade-arm. I sidestepped and ducked the attacks but was met with a weak and rushed blast of fire. My right side and arm took damage as I instinctively covered my face. While I shook off the pain from the blast, the demon sucked in a deep breath which was meant to be a final blow. I placed a single kiss to my palm, rushed forward and smacked it against the slimy skin of its forehead. The love and beauty shock worked it's intended magic. The explosion of fire and energy was large in the field and I barely missed being taken by it as well.

"Venus!" The two girls took the quiet as a cue to appear from their hiding spots. They instantly ran to my side while I rested on a knee and wiped some of the blood from my face. "Are you tired?" They asked.

"I think I've been through worse."

"Let's go… it doesn't look like either halves of that body can be interrogated." Morgan helped me to my feet. I felt bad for not leaving any of them alive long enough to talk. Safety had to come first.

"Today is judgement day for the one called 'Venus'." Morgan jumped. Vanessa looked as though she would be sick to her stomach. It was a disgusting sight. Disgusting that a half of any dead creature could actually speak. It went on unaffected, sputtering blood while it delivered it's message. "Our Goddess says that she watched you die. She...has seen your fate with her own eyes." The half twisted and writhed, saying all it could before dying. "Go to her."

The walkie-talkie bleeped and there was a pause before Steven began to speak in a hurried and breathless voice. "Broad…ter" Vanessa grabbed the gadget and asked for him to repeat himself. "Broadgate Center! The mall, Venus! I saw them and I ran like you said!" I asked him if he was harmed. He said they hadn't seen him and that he ran as far as he could before getting back to us. I watched as storm clouds collected above the city and felt the few drops of rain before the real storm. I rubbed my eyes and tried to think clearly about all the things I had just heard. I tried to peace puzzles together. Judgement? I would die? I shook the thoughts and turned to leave.

"Venus! Stop! Wait! Weren't you listening to a single thing that he said! Minako!" Morgan grabbed my arm but I shook her off and turned to face her.

"I heard him," I started calmly. "But there is only one person I trust the future to. Lamia is not that person." I smirked confidently and hoped my certainty would calm them enough to allow me to finish the job quickly.

"Then let's go." Morgan interjected.

"No. You've done more than you have to. I want you to both go home. Please, I promise I will be alright." They both dropped their gazes to the floor and nodded solemnly. I knew they would follow me no matter what. It wasn't part of Morgan's qualities to just give up because her life might be in danger. Just like it wasn't part of my qualities to give up because some witch decides I may die. I told them both to cheer up and that I would call them when it was over. I turned away and headed straight for Broadgate Center.

* * *

Clichéd as it was, lightning was striking and thunder was rolling. The moon's light was covered completely and I squinted at the building that was to be my supposed grave. I stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the front door and peered from bottom to top, side to side. I didn't want to trigger any alarms and accidentally involve any law enforcement. I climbed the steps and leapt to the top of the two story structure. Its roofing was mainly comprised of windowpanes. Each store on the second floor had one window; largely just for looks. Judging by the open window at the other side of the roof, I was obviously expected. It was clearly impossible for them not to sense me. So I took the only opening and dropped down into a small woman's clothing store, next to a manikin that pretty much scared the hell out of me.

I pressed on towards the front of the store which was conveniently left open just for me I suppose. Into the mall, I found a set of stairs that left me at the first floor. I felt drawn towards the center and it was likely because my pray would be found there. I found remnants of plant life, only half-alive, that seemed to be trying to creep away from the heart of the mall. I paused next to a wilting plant and touched it's lifeless, weak leaves. They were all dying.

As I continued, I found myself in the food court. Some chairs were still stacked on tables while the majority were scattered about. The presence in here caused burning pains in my chest. My feet pulled me forward so that I could see across the court more clearly. Passed the tables was a empty space usually used for entertainment. In that space my pray floated, limp in what seemed an invisible throne. Her head lay lazily to one side and her eyes glowed a strange green. Her skin was pale and her hair cloaked her shameless nakedness. She did not shift or change position ever but her two black-scaled manticore snarled loudly at her side. She laughed without a change in expression, a cold and heartless laugh that seemed to command her dogs to attack.

As was a pattern with all her creatures, they headed straight for me. I began to run through the large expanse of tables and chairs. It slowed them down well enough but I knew I couldn't keep running from them. Lamia seemed amused and the image of her laughing at my expense frustrated me. I conjured my chain and whipped it towards the ceiling. It wrapped neatly around a beam and I leapt high and began to climb. The hungry and furious beasts both bounded for me while I climbed and I narrowly avoided having my feet chewed off. Instead, they had run into each other quite hard and it caused somewhat of a disagreement between the two. They began to fight with each other. I sent a number of beams down towards them while they were distracted. One was pierced through it's ankle and the shock gave the other just enough time to sink its deadly sharp teeth through a scaley neck and ravage it's opponent. I didn't wait for it to finish it's meal. I flung myself towards the second floor landing and used the height to my advantage. I aimed carefully for a light fixture and let another beam loosen the heavy machinery from the ceiling. It fell and landed on the monster's head with a disturbing cracking noise I was sure was it's skull being crushed.

I jumped over the banister and landed on a table below. I had not been careful enough because at that instant, the first of the dogs I had thought was dead pounced and held me strongly against the ground. It's claws dug into my side and tried to tear through the flesh. I reacted quickly enough to avoid further injury. "Love and beauty shock!" A weak and whimpered attack. It was all I had in me and it had done the job against the already weakened creature. I laid on my side and took in as much air as I can. I was feeling so many things. It was sad that 'defeated' was among those feelings. Not dead, but defeated. Death was an entirely different feeling. Finding that I wasn't dead, I began to crawl towards the clear area of the court.

"Did you come for judgment?" Lamia's voice was soft and sultry but not comforting. Though she spoke, her lips never moved. I didn't answer such a silly question. I didn't need to waist the breath. I pushed myself into a sitting position against a wall while considering all my options. The future was indeed bleak. "No. You're quite right. You don't need to speak." Her lips turned to a smile and slowly let herself down to the floor and neared me. She crouched above me, her smile never wavering. Lamia slapped me with a force I didn't expect so that I thought I saw stars. But then she ran her the back of her hand gently against my jaw, turning my face back towards hers.

"That was for my lovely manticore. I loved them very much." Her touch was soothing and revolting. "…But I love you too." Her hand trailed down my neck and rested on my chest. "This poor, poor soul. You've blackened it quite enough, haven't you?" I cringed and I cried and I nodded. Sobbing like a helpless baby. "Won't you give it to me?" I only nodded again. She placed a kiss against my throat and a kiss against my lips while she began pushing her hand into my heart. She hummed lightly looking for whatever it is she thought was inside of me while I screamed. The minutes passed and she was clearly becoming frustrated.

"It's not here." Her voice, filled with disappointment, was like poison. Her hands gripped my neck and tightened. "Where is it! Tell me where it is!" I tried to tense my neck muscles to keep her from choking me to death but she was too strong and I was too tired. I watched my right hand lay limply at my side… concentrating until my chain appeared. Lamia, frustrated and busy with squeezing the life from me, didn't notice until I wrapped it around her own neck and pulled tightly. And tighter still. I returned the choke until she let me loose and began to panic. She tried desperately to loosen the chain but I held on tightly. When she fell back, I followed and straddled her. I began to shake her body violently, repeating, 'die, die, die!' like the unholy mantra that it was. She dug her nails into my shoulders, whispering last spells of her own. But I didn't care, not even when I felt a piercing pain manifest and begin to throb in my lower back. With her last bit of incredible strength, she pulled me down to her and whispered into my ear some words that had made me regret not dying. I wish I could say that what was done was done but nothing was done. It was really just beginning.

I jolted and screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I saw that it was Morgan, allowed myself to fall back to the ground out of exhaustion. She caught me and signalled Vanessa over to help. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital?" I shook my head.

"No hospitals."

"Alright. Steven is getting his car but we have to get out of here before the cops come. That was a pretty impressive display of lights for a second there."

"Cameras…" I panted.

"Don't worry. They're taken care of." Vanessa assured me.

They led me out of the mall to an alley where we waited in the dark for several minutes until Steven showed up with his car. When we arrived at Morgan's apartment, she offered me her guest bedroom so that I could rest.

"It won't be necessary." I answered while Vanessa helped me to clean and dress my wounds.

"What are you talking about? You can barely stand!" Morgan predictably was not going to comply that easily.

"Hell is about to break loose. I need to get home as soon as possible. I need a plane ticket. I need to get home. I don't have much time."

"This is crazy." She stood and paced back and forth in the room. "I can't let you do that."

"Morgan, she can rest on the plane." Vanessa took my hand and spoke in my defence. "She really needs our help right now."

It took a little longer to convince Morgan to give me the help that I needed. I asked Steven to reserve the earliest flight possible while Vanessa and I continued to cover up as many injuries as possible. My flight was booked for seven that morning. Three hours. Morgan helped me back down to Steven's car and they saw me to the door of my house. When they were sure I was able to walk on my own, I said goodbye to them.

"It was good to see you again, Minako." Morgan hugged me firmly.

"We'll see each other again. I promise. You still owe me a match."

"I'll be ready for you then. Goodbye."

I watched her walk away and into the front passenger seat of Steven's car. I waved to Vanessa in the back seat who smiled and mouthed another 'goodbye.' A wink from Steven and they were off. I opened the door to my house and immediately walked to my bedroom to pack a bag of clothes.

"I hope you planned to leave a note on the refrigerator at least."

I dropped the pair of socks I had been holding into the bag and slowly turned to my dad. I know nothing I was about to say could make any sense. And I felt horrible for hurting my own father this badly. "There are things I have to do at home that I can't tell you about." He sighed heavily and slumped against the doorframe. He gave me a slight nod and a shrug. "I'm sorry. I wanted to stay but… things happened here and--."

"You don't have to explain, Minako. I understand." He walked in to my room and hugged me closely. "Just don't forget about me, alright?"

"I can't forget about you." He wiped a few tears from my cheeks and offered me a ride to the airport, which I appreciatively accepted. We were off the moment I finished packing. It hurt to see him stand by and watch me as I was herded through security with the other passengers. With a sigh, I waved goodbye to him before walking out of his life again because of duty.

* * *

**End Note: **That one took a lot out of me but it was a week overdue. Thanks for being patient. If you're wondering: it's not over yet. But I'm thinking of starting where I left off in a second story.

**Manticore: **A mythological creature that was said to have the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. I've seen a lot of illustrations of these creatures so the ones in this story are rather personalized.


End file.
